99 Deaths of Gale
by EverlarkForever901
Summary: Adopted from Peeta'sPearls18, and is being co-authored with nataliiee-louise and hungergamesfan77! Read about the painful deaths of Gale Hawthorne! Rated T because of violence mentioned! NOT for Gale lovers
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello Readers! It EverlarkForever901 here and im going to post all the other chapters that were already written! Enjoy

1. Buttercup's Fury, by GlitterAttack  
I strung my arrow, and took careful aim at a squirrel twenty feet up in the air. I smiled in anticipation at the kill I was about to make. A split second before my arrow went whizzing through the air, a huge thing jumped on my back from behind and started clawing every inch of me.  
"What the hell! Get off of me, you creep!" I screamed at my attacker. I twisted my head to try to catch a glimpse of my attacker. To my astonishment, I saw no mountain lion or bobcat. It was Buttercup!  
The cat kept scratching at me, and I could feel my blood starting to gush around me. I sank to the forest floor, and started a wrestling match with the cursed thing. Buttercup's strange, ugly yellow eyes stared at me maliciously, and I gulped in fear.  
Seconds later, I saw myself sink under a wave of squirrels. I recognized one of them to be the squirrel I was aiming for before Buttercup had attacked. It had brought its whole family to kill me!  
"Curse you, Buttercup!" I screamed, squirrel fur in my mouth. Buttercup took a well-aimed swipe at me, and I felt sticky blood everywhere. "Help! I'm being attacked by a mad cat!" I screamed like a girl.  
And Gale Hawthorne was never heard of again. Buttercup was forever hailed a hero in the Everdeen and Mellark homes, and no one ever hunted a squirrel again.

2. The Prom, by TheeBookWriter  
He had been waiting for this moment for a life time, the moment Katniss turns to him with her sexy eyes staring into his as she asks him to take her to the prom. This is his moment! He was going to give it all he got with her and hopefully by the time they were done they would be under the moonlit night sky kissing passionately.  
"Oh honey you look beautiful!" His Mother coos over him as he stands proudly in his tux ready for this once in a lifetime opportunity.  
"Mom! Stop, she'll be here any second!" He mutters moving away. Then the doorbell rings and his heart skips a beat. It's her! I walk over to the door and open it revealing a darkened street of my home, District 12. Then I see it, a slim long limousine that slides into view through the darkened night.  
"Oh my god!" He murmurs under his breathe watching it driving closer to his house, here it comes!  
The car doesn't stop. What? Then Katniss stands from the roof of the limousine with… Peeta Mellark?  
"What the hell?" Gale gasps. But before he can even think to frown, four eggs fly at his face smashing into his cheeks and mouth and one hits his neck. The shell's bits has gashed slits of horridly deep scars were it hit him. And that fatal one to the neck sent him down.

3. Peeta, the Famous Wrestler, by GlitterAttack  
I walked along, smiling at several girls who eyed me with interest in their eyes. I was unstoppable, and now we'll see who Katniss chooses. A one-legged gimp, or the glorious, brave Gale? I mean, seriously, how could she not choose me!  
I walked into the bakery, to rub it into Bread Boy's face. He was baking a cake, and I thought of how unmanly he looked.  
"Well, Bread Boy, how are you today?" I smirked in a signature Gale fashion. Peeta looked up at me in surprise, and I smirked even more deeply. "I won, Mellark." I said in a pompous voice.  
Before I knew what was happening, Bread Boy had jumped the counter and lunged at me. My head crashed into the chair behind me, and I felt myself losing consciousness. "Take that! And that!" Peeta screamed in triumph.  
Baker Boy made sure to make my last conscious seconds a living hell. My body was pummeled by his fists over and over again. I felt like dough that he was kneading into shape. I felt myself floating away in Katniss's warm arms, and I whispered, "I win," to Bread Boy. Too bad it was just a hallucination of the dying Gale.  
Minutes later, Peeta asked, "Can someone get the body out?"  
"I'll do it!" Katniss yelled. She dragged him out by the feet, and into a shark-infested pool in the aquarium.  
32 minutes ago

4. Piranha Attack, by Skyeturner

STEP ONE: PRETEND TO TAKE GALE ON A ROMANTIC WALK BY A BIG DIRTY PIRANHA INFESTED RIVER!  
STEP TWO: TALK ABOUT THE VIEW SO IT DISTRACTS HIS MIND FROM KATNISS. (TRUST ME; ALL HE THINKS ABOUT IS KATNISS.)  
STEP THREE: PLANT A PILE OF WET LEAVES (THEY HAVE TO BE WET, SO IT WILL BE VERY SLIPPERY AND HE WON'T BE ABLE TO GRIP) BY THE SIDE, OR A FEW TWIGS.  
STEP FOUR: TURN HIM AROUND SO HE IS JUST IN FRONT OF THE TWIGS OR WET LEAVES!  
STEP FIVE: SHOVE HIS BIG FAT HAIRY BELLY AND LOOK INTO HIS TINY, EVIL UGLY EYES (IF EYES CAN BE UGLY.) WATCH HIM SCREAM IN HORROR AS HE STEPS ONTO THE LEAVES OR TWIGS.  
STEP SIX: POINT AND LAUGH AS HE TUMBLES INTO THE PIRANHA INFESTED WATER.  
STEP SEVEN: WATCH HIM AS HE GETS EATEN ALIVE BY PIRANHA'S!

NOTE: MAKE SURE THE PIRANHA'S HAVENT EATEN FOR ABOUT A WEEK OR TWO WEEK. SO THEY ARE EXTRA HUNGRY, NOT ONLY WILL THIS BE PAINFUL FOR GALE, BUT IT WIL BE VERY FUNNY FOR YOU TO WATCH HIM SUFFER.

5. Caution! Wet Floor!, by TheBookWriter

Gale walked through the school doors, strutting himself around in front of anyone who watched, hoping Katniss was among them. He smirked at the girls as they gawped stupidly at him, god knows why. He was enjoying this as much as anyone should! Then there she was, Katniss Everdeen, flaunting towards him, her beautiful long brown hair flying behind her as her deep eyes stare at him with lust. He starts to walk faster nearly running to catch her!

"Catnip, I love-…!" He slips on the wet floor and falls on his back.

"No! Gah!" He yells as the lockers all fall down upon him, crushing him to death seconds after he realizes Peeta was standing behind him, and Katniss had been walking up to him!

"Baker…" Was the last word out of his mouth. Later that day the Toilet Cleaner came along to unblock a rotten toilet and saw the mess.

"Sucks to be you." He said to a dead Gale.

6. Tracker Jackers, by Skyeturner

STEP ONE: PLANT A TRACKER JACKER NEST AT GALE'S FAVOURITE RESTING STOP AT THE FOREST.  
STEP TWO: WATCH AS GALE WALKS UNDERNEATH THE TRACKER JACKER NEST.  
STEP THREE: HIT THE TRACKER JACKERS NEST WITH AN ARROW!  
STEP FOUR: TAKE LOADS OF PICTURES OF HIM LOOKING LIKE A PURPLE, UGLY, BEAST!  
STEP FIVE: POST THEM ALL OVER THE INTERNET, AND PUT THEM ON FACE BOOK1

REMEMBER: TO WEAR SPECIAL TRACKER JACKER FREE CLOTHING AND PICK UP THE NESTS BY SHOOTING A PROTECTIVE SCREEN OVER THEM!

REMEMBER: TO WEAR TRACKER JACKER FREE CLOTHING AND PICK UP THE NESTS BY SHOOTING A PROTECTIVE SCREEN OVER THEM!

7. I Love You, by GlitterAttack

"What did you say?" Johanna Mason asked me in a cold voice.

"I love you, Johanna. There, now I said it twice," I said proudly. I couldn't help it- she was just so beautiful and fierce. She blew Katniss out of my mind. And I'm a great war hero with a fluffy, fancy job in District Two. How could she say no to me?

"Do you know what my favorite weapon is, Gale?" Johanna asked me sweetly. Oh, that voice. I loved that voice.

"Of course, my love." I started. "It's an ax!"

Johanna smiled at me indulgently. Before I knew what was happening, she had wrapped her arms around me, and asked me in a flirty voice, "And do you know who my favorite person is?"

"Well, me, of course," I said, wrapping my hands around her slender waist.

"So, it makes sense that my favorite person gets to use my favorite weapon, right?" She asked, lifting a hand off of my back.

"Yes, my love, of course." I said stupidly, not realizing what she was asking me. Before I knew it, that ax was buried deep in my stomach. I sank to the floor, and started whimpering in pain.

"Never call me "my love" again, you brainless ididot," She said, as her leg kicked me sharply in the side. Those were the last words I ever heard.


	2. Chapter 2

8. The Unfortunate Avox, by Skyeturner

STEP ONE: MAKE SURE GALE IS IN THE FOREST.

STEP TWO: CALL THE CAPITOL AND TELL THEM HE IS HUNTING ILLEGALY IN THE FOREST.

STEP THREE: (THIS IS UP TO THE CAPITOL TO DO IT, BUT YEAH) SLICE HIS TOUNGE AND TURN HIM INTO AN AVOX!

STEP FOUR: TRICK HIM INTO KISSING KATNISS OR MAKING IT LOOK LIKE HE TRIED TO KISS KATNISSS! STEP FIVE: HE WILL BE KILLED, AND THE CAPITOL WILL MAKE SURE IT IS A HORRIBLE, SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH BY BEATING HIM UP TO A PULP! *EVIL LAUGH!*

9. Tut, tut, Haymitch!- By TheeBookWriter

They sat at the breakfast table, talking before the Games start, it was today and everyone was nervous. Peeta sat soothing Katniss as she stares into the distance, too shocked and worried to shrug him off of her. Then… the door slams open and Gale walks in, "Katniss, I've come to save you!"

Everyone's head turns.

"What? Gale, what the heck?" Katniss stands, frowning.

"Hands off my girl, Baker!" He yells at Peeta, who walks over to him.

"Don't talk to me like that! And she ain't your girl!" He glares.

"Come on then, Baker! Let's get to it!" Gale growls.

Peeta dives into Gale and they both fling at each other into the walls, smashing a bunch of vases as they go. Groans, shouts and grunts go along as they tussle each other. Peeta stands and tries to kick Gale but he pulls Peeta down into a table smashing it to wood shavings! "HEY!" Effie screams, "THAT IS MAHOGANY!"

They carry on fighting until Katniss, Effie and Cinna see Haymitch stumble out of the kitchen drunkenly, holding a carving knife! "Get off my lawn!" He mumbles drunkenly before taking a fatal aim at Gale's head.

10. Mince Pies- By Skyeturner

I have exactly enough for three mince pies, and my little brother would love them! I don't think my little brother has ever had one before. Or I could get two loafs of bread, that would feed us for a week! The mince pies, more like for 5 minutes. I walk in to the bakery, where that idiot Peeta Mellark works, well used to work. After he and Katniss, the girl that should be mine, got married. They didn't need to work, they were rich. And Katniss forgot about me...

Anyway, as I walk into the bakery, and nobody's there! I shout, but there's no reply. I quickly fit my hand through the cabinet that's meant to be locked. I pull out a loaf, a few cakes, and I grab one more mince pie, and put them all inside my bag. I tiptoe for the door, and as I try and pull the door open, it's locked! I'm panicking now, the Capitol could turn me into an Avox! Who would feed my family? I'm shaking now, my top lip trembling. I shake the door, and then suddenly a huge net falls, trapping me. I scramble to get out. I watch as Peeta and Katniss walk in, fingers entwined together. Peeta whispers, and something raises his eyes at me. Katniss giggles, and grins. She starts to nod before she walks back into the storage room. I look at her butt, and god is it smokin'. Peeta shouts at me, his spit spraying me.

Katniss walks out, she has a gun and a butchers knife labeled "Grade 10 knife, SHARP." She hands the gun over to Peeta's dad. I watch as he doesn't think twice, and I scream out, but my voice has broken and nothing comes out! I fumble around trying to move, but I'm trapped, the pellet is coming straight towards me.

NOBODY'S POV:

Peeta's dad fires at Gale, it lodges itself into his neck, it hits him, and he drops to his knees. Dead.

Peeta and Katniss walk together towards Gale's body, hand in hand. Katniss is still carrying a sharp butcher's knife .They lift up the net and together they clutch the knife, and cut his body into teeny tiny pieces. Katniss and Peeta put the pieces into Buttercup's food bowl and watch's as Buttercup gobbles it up, and all traces of Gale are gone.

11. Hanging Proposal- by GlitterAttack

"No, I swear, I wasn't hunting!" I scream at the Peacekeeper. "It was Katniss. She gave me her bag!" I had been hunting, but I couldn't die! Who would feed my family? Katniss's family had tons of money; they can get by just fine without her.

"Right, Seam boy," The Peacekeepers snickered. "Miss Everdeen is currently at the mayor's house for a party. I don't think she had time to hunt."

I glared coldly at the idiots, and watched as they hung me up in the center of the square. I was so well bound that I couldn't move a muscle. Instead, all I could do was stare at the people walking around the square, snickering at me. They threw stuff on me, and kicked me while laughing at me.

Then, I saw Katniss and Lover Boy walking out of the Justice Building. They were walking hand in hand, looking happy and smitten with each other. Even in my current state, I couldn't help but admire her slender body, and delicate features. God, she was beautiful.

"Oh, Peeta, look!" I heard Katniss yell. "Someone is being hung!"

I heard their footsteps come closer, until they stood right below me. Mellark looked up at me with a snicker, and leaned down on one knee in front of Katniss. Lover Boy gave me an evil look as he pulled out a beautiful gold ring with a pearl in the center.

"Katniss, I love you so much," Peeta began a sappy, pointless speech as Katniss looked at him with glowing, tearful eyes.

Finally, after an eon, Baker Boy finished his stupid speech, and said in a dramatic voice, "Katniss, will you marry me?"

Katniss choked out a "yes," and as Bread Boy slipped the ring on, I started screaming every foul word I knew at them.

Finally, one of the Peacekeepers got annoyed with me, and I felt the bullet go through my head.

And then, I was in a pretty green Meadow, riding a sparkly pink unicorn, all thoughts of Katniss forgotten.

12. The Hunger Games- by TheeBookWriter

He stands on the spot as he focuses upon the Cornucopia and it's glistening shape of a horn. But mostly he was watching what was inside. That was what he wanted and by getting the supplies and weapons he would have struck gold! It's just about timing and fast running. Both he was good at. "This is for you Catnip." He says as he focuses upon the set time that races so close to zero.

Ten, Nine, Eight,…

"This is it." He mutters to himself, preparing to run for the bow and arrow that sits in front of him shining in the sun. The temptation was kicking in as he edged closer towards the Cornucopia.

Five, Four, Three, Two,…

Then the gong goes off and they charge towards the Cornucopia. Gale runs in the direction of the bow and arrow, he was nearly there, so close! Then they all stop, he carries on towards the bow and arrow before a voice speaks through the echoing Arena.

"STOP! Rules have changed; first to kill Gale Hawthorne will get 100 million supporters and a chance to survive the Games! Go!"

Everyone looks at him. "Oh crap!" He gasps as they bundle into him, spearing into him and tearing at him until he died.

13. Blow-Up Crush, by GlitterAttack

Hmmm… I love Katniss, but all she pays attention to is that stupid Bread Boy. She doesn't have eyes for anyone else. But I so desperately wanted her to notice me, and ditch Bread Boy.

So, I came up with a genius idea. I decided to do something grand, and get her attention once and for all. I walked toward Katniss's house, and burst right in, not bothering to knock on the door. "Hi, Katniss." I said breathlessly. "My name is Gale."

I held the smoldering bomb I had made in my arms, careful not to set it off. I carefully placed it on the table, where Katniss's sister Prim was sitting.

"Katniss," I began. I had planned out this whole speech last night, and I'm sure Katniss would love it. "I think you are the bomb. So, just to show you how much you mean to me, I made you a bomb."

Katniss stared at me in shock. This is exactly what I thought her reaction would be like, and I felt happiness bubble up inside me. Finally, she was going to leave Bread Boy, and be mine!

All of a sudden, the bomb on the table exploded, and Prim blew up in a million pieces. Katniss screamed at me, and threw a kitchen knife at my head.

Too bad her aim was so good, because she got me in the head.

After Gale Dies:

"He killed her!" Katniss cried, as she repeatedly stabbed Gale's body over and over again, even though he was already dead.

"Katniss, I'm ok!" Prim suddenly yelled. "I hid behind the table, and the bomb didn't explode on me!"

Prim and Katniss shared a hugehug, and Peeta walked in and saw Gale on the ground. He threw Gale out into the woods, where he was eaten by a vicious

28 minutes ago.

14. Don't Insult Cinna, by GlitterAttack

"What is that?" I snickered at the black unitard that Cinna wanted to put me in.

"This is your costume for the chariot rides, Gale," Cinna said in his annoyingly calm voice. "We will light the cape on fire, and the crowd will love you!"

"Well, I don't like it," I said haughtily. "I think it's a stupid idea!"

"I'm sorry you don't like it." Cinna said with a strange glint in his eyes.

"The parade starts in five minutes, Cinna!" Portia, Katniss's stylist, yelled from outside in the hallway.

"Fine, I'll wear it," I said in defeat. I slipped into the ugly black skintight costume, and pulled the cape over my shoulders. I looked in the mirror, and sure enough, I looked terrible. The red and orange cape made me look like a half-plucked turkey.

I followed Cinna to the chariot, and climbed in beside Katniss. "Hi, beautiful," I said cheekily to her as we got in place for the parade. Katniss turned to give me the death glare. I avoided her eyes, and looked straight ahead as Portia lit Katniss's cape on fire.

Cinna came around to my side and held a torch to my cape. I gulped, and tried to reassure myself that I would be ok. Katniss was actually enjoying the feel of the fire, she was laughing. I refused to be a scaredy-cat in front of her, so I didn't flinch when I felt my back heat up.

The fire was licking my back, and it was painful. It was spreading down, burning my legs. "Cinna!" I yelled in a panicked voice. "Something is wrong!"

"No, it's supposed to burn," Cinna said pleasantly. "We have a cream that will help after the parade."

"Ok, see you then!" I said happily, as I held Katniss's hand as we rolled out to the crowd.

The crowd watched District 12's male tribute get burned to a crisp. No one helped him, and when he finally became a pile of ashes in the chariot, the crowd cheered in happiness.

15. Good Aim!, By TheeBookWriter

Gale stepped out from the woods seeing Peeta and Katniss standing together. Katniss's bow and arrows were in Peeta's hands and he was being congratulated, sickeningly, by Katniss, who fussed over him. This will not do! Thought Gale, smirking hotly at Katniss. She just nodded and turned to Peeta, and said "Remember to aim on one spot this time!" She said to him.

"So, Catnip, how about we get out of this place, huh? You know, five miles from here?" Gale hinted to their discussion earlier about escaping once he reached the two of them.

"Aw, I don't know, Gale… I think I might stay." Katniss shrugged.

"What? I thought we were planning to run away?" Gale frowned.

"No, you were!" Katniss muttered eyeing him viciously.

"So you are just going to stay in this scabby old town were we don't get fed, get beaten, and have to sneak out to feed our families? All for what, this Baker Boy?" Gale growled disgustedly.

"Hey!" Katniss frowned.

Then, an arrow knocked Gale to the dirt with one hard shot, "Argh!" Gale yelled out in pain, wincing as the arrow came out from his left ankle.

"I-AM-NOT-BAKER-BOY!" Peeta shouted before shooting Gale to a slow and painful death where he finally found out what the squirrels felt like!

16. Too Early, By GlitterAttack

I stood on my platform, listening to the countdown. 50, 49, 48, 47,… I was so excited for the Games, I couldn't wait to kill everyone in here with my bow and arrows.

I looked around the Cornucopia, searching for my magic weapon that would guarantee my success in the Games. I suddenly spied them, sitting in the mouth of the Cornucopia. To get them, I would have to go right in the middle of the bloodbath. I shook the thought away, determined to get the weapon. 30, 29, 28, 27,...

As if in a dream, I saw a figure emerging out of the mouth of the Cornucopia. She had thick dark hair, and grey eyes. My heart rejoiced, and I heard myself yell her name, "Katniss!"

She looked up, and faced me with a huge loving smile on her face. "Gale, come to me! I miss you!"

Her words made me forget that I was standing on an activated pedestal. My body thrust forward, and I felt my leg touch the ground as I prepared to run toward Katniss. Except, Katniss had disappeared as I touched the ground. A second later, I heard a loud rumbling right under my feet.

I didn't even have time to scream before I got blown into a million pieces.

17. Fancy You Dead, by Skyeturner

I'm in Peeta and Katniss plane, yup, they own a plane! They paid for me to fly to London, only for a day though, but still! They also gave me spending money. It's a bit strange though, well, they were acting strange. Peeta looked like he was trying not to laugh. As I boarded the plane, I couldn't see anyone else. That was a bit odd. Half an hour into our flight, the captain announced something through the speakers.

"WE ARE ABOUT TO CRASH LAND! I REPEAT WE ARE ABOUT TO CRASH LAND!" He screamed at us through the radio.

I get up and start to scream and cry. I will never see my family again! That was my last thought, because we crashed. The plane came plummeting down into the ocean, and the plane rapidly filled with water. I thought planes were meant to float? I drowned that day because I didn't know how to swim. Peeta and Katniss had planned to kill me. And this is my ghost speaking to you...

Peeta and Katniss the murders, why would I ever fancy a kill that secretly wanted me dead? I really don't know.


	3. Chapter 3

18. Gale For Dinner, By Skyeturner

"GALE!" Screamed Katniss at me as she ran towards me. Weird…? She normally ignores me...  
I walk to her anyways and embrace her in a hug.

"Look what I got us!" She screams, waving what looks like two airline tickets. "We're going to Florida so we can go air boating down the everglades!"

That was three days ago, and we're here now, just me and Katniss like the old times. We're air boating though, and I'm not too sure about this...

Katniss seems a bit odd, looking away, and not meeting my eyes. I stare away into the murky green water. I have already spotted about 8 alligators, and freaked out about 20 times.

Suddenly the boat roars up, getting quicker, it flies across the corner, and I feel a shove of hands across my bare chest. It's Katniss, and she's pushing me... I'm falling?

Yes, I'm falling into a river of hungry alligators, and I am their dinner...

19. Bread Monkeys, By GlitterAttack

"Hi, Peeta," I said in a fake friendly voice. "How are you today?" I was only being nice to him because Katniss was here. If she wasn't, I'd be trying to rip Bread Boy to shreads.

"Hi, Gale," He said in an equally forced voice. "What do you need today?"

"A couple loaves of bread," I said while avoiding Katniss's eyes.

"Ok, we have some fresh bread in the back room. I'll get a couple of those for you."

"Thanks," I said. Huh. Why was he being so nice to me all of a sudden? Probably wants to show off to Katniss. Well, two can play at that game.

While Peeta was gone, I decided to take a chance on Katniss. "Do you want to go for dinner this Friday?" I asked her in a seductive voice.

"I'd love to!" She said. Her eyes looked at me like she was hiding a secret from me, though.

The door to the back room suddenly opened. It wasn't Peeta who came out though, but a whole tribe of strange-looking monkey creatures.

"What the-" I started. Katniss had disappeared into the back room, and the monkeys approached me. I noticed that each held a loaf of bread. Once they stood right in front of me, they held the bread out to me.

"Wow, Peeta, are these your assistants?" I asked. I reached a hand to take a loaf of bread from the nearest monkey. My finger had just grazed the bread when all the monkeys pounced on me.

I screamed, trying to shake them off, but they were incredibly strong. They hung on to me with a death grip, and clawed and scratched at me. The biggest monkey took a loaf of bread, and shoved the whole thing in my mouth. I choked on it for a couple seconds, until the world started to tilt in an alarming way.

The last thing I remembered was one of the mutts laughing in my face, and Katniss saying, "I guess that our date has been cancelled."

20. I Can't Swim, By GlitterAttack

"Katniss, are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked her uneasily. I was standing at the edge of a huge lake in the woods of District 12. I ran a hand through my thick dark hair, making sure every strand fell down in the perfect way.

"Of course, Gale," She said with a smile. "I'd never let you drown!" She wrapped her arms around my bare chest, and I felt a shiver of excitement run through my body, and I gave in. If it meant I could swim with Katniss in only a pair of shorts, I'd do it.

"OK, I'm ready," I announced. I stood at the very edge of the lake, and prepared myself to dive in.

"I'll be right behind you." She promised.

I jumped, and kicked my legs every which way, desperately trying to stay afloat. "Katniss!" I yelled, choking on some water.

She jumped in, and said, "Follow me, Gale!"

I tried, but I couldn't swim. I was a hunter, not a swimmer. When I started to fall below the water, Katniss didn't even turn around to help me. My legs and arms were leaden with exhaustion, and I couldn't continue anymore for the life of me.

My body hit the bottom of the lake, and I laid down in a small ball. This isn't such a bad place to die, I thought, etching Katniss's name into the sand underneath me.

21. Naughty Gale!, By TheeBookWriter  
Gale was hunting one day when he heard the most beautiful tune running through the woods, it was so lovely and catchy, and he was almost pulled towards it until he saw a tiny girl sitting with a box. He was worried, what if she was some sort of… threat? "Excuse me? But where did you get that box?" He asked clearing his throat.  
"It's my father's it's called a 'boom box' would you like it?" The girl answers almost innocently, but a hint in 'want it' sent Gale on edge.  
"Who are you?" He asks the little girl, she seemed only fourteen, the same age as he.  
"Never you mind, but do you want the box?" The girl asked.  
It was so weird but Gale had to get that box, he needed that box. The music was just too beautiful to ignore! "Fine! How much?" He bursts out.  
"Ooh, no money just a bargain." The girl smiles, Gale nods for her to go on, "You have to stop hunting for a week then you get the box, if you fail then you will not get the box and a glass eyed, wooden tailed lady will come round your house and kill you."  
Gale was shocked by the little girls bargain, hunting fed his family, he couldn't do this it would kill them! But the music… the beautiful music….  
DAY ONE:  
"Gale, darling aren't you going hunting today?" His mother asked knocking gently on his bedroom door. Gale sat in bed staring out the window that directly stared into the woods were the box was.  
"No, Mom." He answered instantly.  
"Okay, Honey, breakfast is on the table." She answered gleefully.  
DAY TWO:  
"Gale?" His Mom knocked on the door that morning her hand on the door knob to check he was okay. "Are you going hunting today?" she asked.  
"No, Mom." Gale said. It killed him to not go. He crawled on his bed, staring at the woods, so tempted to go.  
"Oh… okay, Honey." She replied before walking away.  
DAY THREE:  
"Gale!" His Mom walked in angrily, her eyes looked dark and had such bags that Gale could have weighed them and they would break the scales, she looked quite thinner than usual. "I think you should go to the woods today."  
"I can't! I'm… ill!" He lied looking from his mother, what was he doing?  
"Fine… but soon okay? Your brother's ill!" She begs.  
DAY FOUR:  
Today was nearly the last day of the task at hand and he was going to do a big hunt. He himself was getting tired and weak, but listening to his brother's moans all night killed him inside. He couldn't do this! "Gale!" His mother sobbed walking in. "Please!"  
"I can't Mom!" He says urgently shutting the door on her and bolting it. "I'm so sorry!"  
Just one more day, you can do it!  
DAY FIVE:  
Yes! It was the final day! And tomorrow he would go out to the woods and do a big hunt! A bigger hunt that he had ever done before! With that box on his draws! But… the house was silent… a hint of smell came from outside his bedroom door… he stepped outside and saw his family dead on the floor from starvation.  
He had killed them! He cried, shaking his Mom to wake, it must just be a bad dream! She was just hungry! He would wake them up and they would be all okay! But he saw something. On the table was caught meat from Katniss… she had hunted! No! This was all for nothing!  
Then, knock… knock.  
He turned to the door fearfully, it's her! It's the woman with the glass eyes and wooden tail! He crawled into the corner fearfully.  
Knock… knock.  
"Leave me alone!" He yells then it stops… everything is silent.  
Until the door bursts open revealing a woman with glass eyes and a wooden tail holding a long butchers knife. She walked up to him as he sobbed and tried to crawl away from the woman but she stabbed him over and over again. "No! It was Katniss not me!" He cried, but she kept stabbing at him. He just managed to rip her mask off before dying to see… Peeta Mellark!

22. Snare Accident, by GlitterAttack

I led Katniss to the woods, eager to show her my newest and most elaborate snare yet. I had worked on this particular snare for days, and once it was perfect, I had insisted that Katniss accompany me into the woods to take a look at it.

I knew she would be so impressed, and maybe then I can win her back from Bread Boy. Katniss followed me deep into the woods, and I crouched right in front of the snare.

Katniss sat down next to me, and I carefully showed her how the snare worked. She did look impressed, which filled me with happiness.

"Let's go hunting, Gale!" She said excitedly once I had finished detailing every feature of my snare.

I obliged happily, and we easily caught ten rabbits, five squirrels, and four turkeys. By the end of our hunting session, I was in a particularly good mood.

Katniss and I walked along, getting closer and closer to the fence. Suddenly, my foot got twisted on something, and I felt myself crashing down onto the forest floor.

My head slipped in through the mouth of the snare, and I screamed out a string of choice curse words. I felt thick, hot blood on my neck.

"You should be careful next time, Gale," Katniss said with a giggle, as she watched the snare get caught deeply in Gale's neck. "Now you know how those poor rabbits feel!"

So much for impressing Katniss, you idiot. I thought sadly.

23. It's Only A Haunted House, by Skyeturner

"Are you sure it's safe?" I ask Katniss and Peeta, who have both gone very red.

"Yeah! It's only a haunted house," says Katniss as she raises her eyebrows, and clings onto Peeta, who has her arms around her.

"Not scared are you!" Peeta asks while laughing.

"Course not" I say quickly, but that was a lie. Of course I'm frickin' scared!

I stand back, as Peeta opens the door, and shoves me in first. I jump because there are about 300 snakes inside, all headed right towards me.

Peeta and Katniss give me one last shove.

I've fallen into the pit of snakes, and their hissing at me. I jump up and make a dash for the door, but it's slammed shut... and I am locked inside a haunted house along with 300 venomous snakes... Great!

24. Happy Birthday, by GlitterAttack

"Happy Birthday, Gale!" Katniss said as she handed me a box wrapped in blue wrapping. I beamed at her, and took the box from her outstretched hands.

"Thanks, Catnip," I said to her, using the nickname I'd made for her.

Katniss rolled her eyes, and gave me her death glare. "Just open it!" She squealed excitedly. Katniss never squealed, so whatever was in this box was making her super excited.

I ripped the wrapping off, and opened the box. Inside was a whole bag of fresh berries, all different colors and sizes.

"I was out in the woods for hours finding all your favorite berries!" Katniss explained with a huge smile.

I felt a little let down. Who gets berries for their birthday anyway? I'd been expecting something more elaborate.

I took a handful of berries and dumped them into my mouth so I would not hurt Katniss's feelings. "Thanks, Catnip." I repeated, as the berries exploded in my mouth.

"No problem, Gale." She said with a wide smile.

I suddenly felt very sick, and my throat started to close up. I couldn't seem to breathe properly, and my heart was pounding furiously against my rib cage.

"I…think…allergic…berries…" I managed to get out before I felt darkness envelope my eyes and my body slumped forward.

"Happy Birthday, Gale!" Katniss yelled happily as she and Peeta left Gale's house and headed to Victor's Village.

25. Death by Tea, by GlitterAttack

I knocked on her door frantically and moaned loudly, hoping to get her attention. If she's off in our woods with Lover Boy again I will kill that baker. The woods used to be our place, and now she doesn't ever go with me! It's all about Lover Boy now…

I am considering pounding down her door with my one remaining good arm when she opens the door. All these years and I can never get over how beautiful she is.

"Peeta!" She yells as she opens the door. Then she looks at me, and realizes it's not Peeta, but me, Gale. She backtracks immediately. "Hey Gale, what happened to your hand?"

"Mining accident." I replied, putting on a brave face. When Lover Boy got his leg cut in half during the Games, he sat there and cried like a baby. This will show Katniss who's really the brave one!

"Oh, you poor thing." Katniss cooed. "Here, have some tea while I get the medicine and bandages. It was for Peeta, but he's a little late…"

Haha, I hope he never comes! Maybe he got attacked by frosting or something…

I sat on the table and took one of the teacups while I waited for her. I wasn't a big tea person, but this was lovely! I couldn't resist emptying the second cup as well after I'd finished mine.

Katniss emerged with a pile of bandages and a couple bottles of medicine. "Feeling better, Gale?" She asked with a cheerful smile.

"I feel so sleepy." I yawned loudly to illustrate my point.

"Yeah, this type of tea does that." She replied carelessly. "Except you won't really wake up again."

"What? You poisoned me!" I screeched at her. I leaped up from the chair and tried to strangle her, but I fell flat on my face instead.

The last thing I heard was. "Peeta! You're home! Oh, I love you so much!"

Not the best words to hear before dying…

26. Don't Mess With Effie, by GlitterAttack

"Gale, would you like some lamb stew?" The lady with bubblegum pink hair asked. She had been Peeta and Katniss's escort during the Games, but now she lived in District 12. I don't get why they like her so much.

"No, it looks disgusting!" I replied through a mouthful of spaghetti.

"What did you say?" Effie replied while glaring at me.

I'd had it with her manners obsession. I stabbed the table with my fork, and yelled. "I don't want any!"

"THAT'S MAHOGENY, YOU IDIOT!" Effie screamed. Her face now matched that pink wig spectacularly.

She suddenly leaped across the table, and dug the fork out of the table. "Manners, Effie." I teased her. "No climbing on tables!"

She hurled the fork straight at my chest. Before I had time to move, it pierced through my skin and I screamed in pain.

Effie got off the table and sat back down in a ladylike fashion. "Did you know that all Capitol forks come with a hidden knife?"

"No, I didn't." Peeta replied, sounding very intrigued. "Could I possibly try?"

"Of course!" Effie screeched. Before I knew what was happening, Peeta threw his fork right at my head. I screamed again. "I've always hated you, Bread Boy!"

"Take that!" Katniss screamed, and threw her fork at me. It hit me right in the eye. She never misses, does she?

"Now, everyone, remember your manners." Effie said loftily. Everyone went back to their meal, and no one took any notice of Gale.

27. Death by Roses, by Skyeturner

"Katniss, my lovely baby!" Sings Gale as he walks into Katniss and Peeta curled together like two peas in the pod watching a movie. They clearly don't hear him because they continue kissing, their lips crushing together in a truly disgusting way.  
"Hello? Anyone in?" Says Gale sarcastically, eyebrows raised. They chose to ignore Gale's idiotic remarks and carrying on kissing, tongues entwined. Katniss moaned, and pulled back, placing her leg on Peeta's thigh, whispering and giggling in his ears, her warm breath on his ear.  
"Urgh idiots, why I used to fancy her I do not know." Gale said laughing to himself, before making his way to the door.  
"What did you just say?" Peeta suddenly screams, throwing Katniss off him, almost knocking her to the ground.  
"Nothing, monkey head." Gale says turning to see Peeta fuming, as red as a raspberry in the face.  
"You idiot. It's enough mocking me, but not my wife too, you've had your piggy eyes on her breasts for years." Peeta spits back in a tactfully planned manner. This had all been planned for weeks. The death of Gale. Finally!  
"PEETA! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" screams Katniss loud enough to awake Haymitch from a deep drunken sleep.  
"Not know Katniss!" screams Peeta back, pretending to be annoyed.  
"Oh no, what you gonna do!" Gale says sarcastically quivering.  
"This!" Peeta snarls, spraying wet saliva on the wooden floor.  
Suddenly Peeta jumps on Gale bringing him crashing against the floor and immediately knocking him unconscious. Peeta doesn't stop he brings one pound against another. One smack after another smack.  
"Peeta stop!" shouts Katniss putting her acting skills to work once again.  
Katniss peels Peeta off of Gale and throws him to the side.  
Katniss mother comes running because she hears the cries of Gale.  
"Oh my god!" she cries covering her mouth. She's in with the plan too.  
"What can we do!" Katniss says breaking into forceful tears.  
"I have just the thing! What a surprise! Here Katniss!" Yells Katniss's mother.  
Katniss takes the medicine and gently shakes Gale awake.  
"Gale sweetie I'm here, drink this it's a medicine made of only natural roses. Drink and you will be fine in 30 seconds." Katniss purrs.  
He gulps it down, and at 30 seconds later nothing's happened. No effect whatsoever.  
"It's not working." Gale says grumpily.  
"I lied it will be in a minute or two." she says.  
"Till what?" he grunts.  
"Till ur dead..." Katniss grins, hi-five -ing Peeta and kissing him.  
"What… No! Stopp! Pleaseee!" Gale says, desperately pleading.  
"Too late." Katniss laughs, going back to kiss her husband Peeta...

28. Chihuahua Attack, by GlitterAttack

"Gale, guess what?" Katniss asked me as we headed back into District 12 after a long day of hunting. I miss hunting with her, and it was nice to get out of the district without Lover Boy trailing behind like a lumbering bear.

"What, Catnip?" I asked in a sweet voice. I could talk to her all day and never tire of her voice.

"Peeta got a new dog!" She giggled happily. "It's so adorable, and the best part is, the dog hates Buttercup!"

"Really? That's wonderful!" I forced enthusiasm in my voice, wondering why Bread Boy had to creep up in all our conversations.

"Will you come see it?" She gave me a very realistic puppy-dog face, and I felt myself cave in.

"Fine, when?" I asked, hoping she'd say now. That way I can get it over with.

"Now!" She yelled. Katniss grabbed my hand, and dragged me to her and Peeta's house in Victor's Village.

The dog was so small that I could hold it one hand. It was actually kind of cute, too, and I felt myself grow a soft spot for it.

"Hi, puppy." I cooed, and took him from Katniss's arms. The dog blinked up at me lazily, and I tickled it on its stomach lightly.

The Chihuahua suddenly pounced on me. I screamed in pain as the dog bit me in the neck. For such a small dog, it was surprisingly strong.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that he hates being tickled on the stomach. He will attack you." Katniss explained, a little too late. "Just throw him off, he's only five pounds!"

I tried to pry the dog off me, but it had an impossibly strong grip. It bit me squarely in the back of the neck, and I screamed in pain. Stupid dog!

I felt myself growing faint. The world was spinning in an alarming manner, and the dog was hissing and snarling in my ear as it bit me over and over again. A couple seconds later, black overtook my vision, and the last thing I could think of was: I hate dogs.

When the adorable Chihuahua had finally killed Gale, it crawled off to Peeta's legs. Peeta crouched down, grabbed the dog, and snuggled him close to his chest. "Good dog, Milo." He murmured into Milo's fur. Milo settled down comfortably, and feel asleep, looking like the perfectly innocent dog that he was.


	4. Chapter 4

29. The Snake Pit, by TheeBookWriter

Blaze of District 8 was going crazy, and after the hospital had perished from them killing another thousand people or so, Gale and Katniss stood on the roof shooting down fighter crafts that flew above with a ferocious roar. Gale had shot two down and Katniss was failing to even blow one of them up, she was angered with Gale's smug attitude to shooting down the crafts, "Look at that explosion! Come on Catnip!" He challenged.

It was all just a game to him!

"Yeah, well, I am trying!" Katniss snapped angrily. She hated his competitive attitude to things, she had to put up with it years of hunting with him and even living near him!

"All we need to a bigger impact. Like a bomb to throw at them as the soldiers arrive!" Gale told her as if expecting her to do something about it! How dare him!

"Yes, maybe we do." Katniss muttered before pulling out a strap bomb and wrapping it around Gale's waist, before he knew what was happening she threw him off the building, "Shame you're it!" She laughed as he fell into the explosion of flames.

30. Golden Fangs, by GlitterAttack

I was so excited! I'd been persuading Katniss to let me come on the Victory Tour with her and Lover Boy, and now, Katniss had finally agreed! I had to go as Peeta's bodyguard, but I didn't care. Maybe I'd get a chance to kill him somehow too.

"Gale, I want you to meet one of my special Victor friends, Enobaria." Katniss said as we rode the train to the Capitol. "She looks scary, with her golden fangs, but I promise that she won't hurt you."

"Ok, Catnip." I said smugly, giving Lover Boy a smirk. She's talking to me, and not you, Mellark.

"Just tell her how nice and pretty she is." Katniss got up, and went inside her room.

We arrived at the Capitol two hours later. I escorted Peeta to his room, and then wandered around, trying to find Enobaria and get to know her.

I saw an official-looking Capitol person striding in front of me. I caught up with him, and tapped him on the shoulder. He pointed a gun at me, but withdrew it when he saw the official looking badge I wore that read Victor Bodyguard.

"Yes, sir, what do you need?" The guard asked me curtly.

"I wish to know where Ms. Enobaria is." I puffed out my chest, and tried to look important.

"Very well, Sir. Follow me."

I followed him down two hallways, and into an elevator. We stopped at the third floor, and he led me to a locked door with the name "Enobaria" written on it.

The guard left once we arrived at the locked door. I knocked politely, and the door opened seconds later. A pretty brunette with gold fangs answered the door.

"Hello, Ms. Enobaria." I said in my best flirty tone.

"Hello." She glared at me, and I was reminded of Katniss. I couldn't help but smile.

"My name is Gale Hawthorne." I began, letting myself into her room.

"I don't care." She said rudely.

"I think you are very pretty, and nice." I said, taking Katniss's advice.

"Well, that's your opinion." Enobaria hissed. She pounced on me like a cat, and I immediately wrapped my arms around her, thinking that she wanted me to kiss her.

The last thing I saw was a glint of golden fangs as they sunk into my throat.

31. Perfect Prim

"Happy birthday, Katniss!" They cheered as party poppers and music blasted off. People stood around Katniss as she sliced her cake which one swift cut. She was getting older now and decided on want to do with herself. She had been working in Peeta's bakery for two months today, but wanted something more. She was joining the Army. Peeta wasn't happy but Gale was over the moon as he too was joining her.

"My daughter, I'm so proud of her!" Katniss's mom laughed in the crowd of people as the people separated on to the dance floor to join the music and lights.

"Oh, mom!" Katniss rolled her eyes.

"Katniss, happy birthday, you're so beautiful tonight." Gale walked over to her, taking her cheek in his hand. She was in the same dress as the interview with Caesar Flickerman for the 74th Games. She was ravishing.

"Shut up Gale! Why are you here?" Katniss muttered eyeing him with hatred.

"Listen, that bomb was a mistake! It wasn't my fault!" Gale dropped his hand frowning at her. Since the bomb had killed Prim and her death noting had been right between them.

"Mistake?! No, a mistake is trusting you with a damn bomb!" Katniss growled shoving him back and walking away.

"What do you want me to do?!" Gale cried out. "KAAAAAATTTTTTTTNIIIIIIIISSSS SSSSSS!"

Then he fell to the floor with a knife in his bloody chest, stood above him was Prim, angry and alive!

22 minutes ago

32. Ladylike Goat, by GlitterAttack

"Gale, could you go milk Lady please?" Prim asked in a sweetly polite voice. "I need to help Katniss find a dress!"

"Since when does Katniss wear dresses anyways?" I muttered grumpily as I took the metal pail from Prim.

"Since she and Peeta started dating!" Prim sang happily.

I hated Peeta with a passion. Bread Boy had stolen Katniss from me, and I'd never forgive him.

I walked over to Lady, and squatted down beside the small black and white goat. "Hi, Lady." I stroked her softly.

Lady stood still and taut, her whole body ready for action. I didn't know what was wrong with her; Lady was the most temperamental animal I'd ever met.

"What's wrong?" I soothed, setting the pail down and looking into Lady's dark eyes.

Lady glared at me in response, and I stared at her in shock. Since when do animals glare anyways?

Lady settled down again after a couple minutes, so I began the job of milking her. I had just set the pail under her, when she reached a hoof out and kicked me in the gut.

"OW! What was that for?" I glared at Lady as I tried to get my breath back.

Once I had recovered my breath, I sat back up, and set the pail in position again. Lady tried to run away, but I caught her and dragged her back. "Oh no you don't." I warned her in a firm voice.

Before I had so much as touched Lady, she reached out her hoof again, and hit me squarely in the head. I wasn't fast enough to dodge away, so Lady managed to hit me right on the head.

I moaned as the pain exploded in my head. I put a hand up to my head and saw blood. My mouth felt all fuzzy, and I was disoriented. I tried to yell or say anything, but talking was beyond me. The last thing I saw was Peeta walking up the front steps of the house, and Lady throwing the pail at me.

33. Cake Arena, by GlitterAttack

"Ok, Gale, you can do this." Cinna told me confidently. "Remember all the training you've had. You're going to win for sure."

"I know I can win, Cinna." I replied arrogantly as I stepped on the metal tube. "I mean, how hard can it be?"

"That's the spirit." Cinna replied as the metal tube closed up. Cinna waved goodbye to me, and I felt the pedestal rising upwards.

The first thing I registered was the sweet smell of sugar. I looked around me, blinking slowly as the world came into focus.

Everything was made of out of frosting, chocolate, or cake. The arena was basically a huge cake. I gulped when I remembered a conversation that I'd overheard Peeta and Katniss having.

32. Ladylike Goat, by GlitterAttack

"Gale, could you go milk Lady please?" Prim asked in a sweetly polite voice. "I need to help Katniss find a dress!"

"Since when does Katniss wear dresses anyways?" I muttered grumpily as I took the metal pail from Prim.

"Since she and Peeta started dating!" Prim sang happily.

I hated Peeta with a passion. Bread Boy had stolen Katniss from me, and I'd never forgive him.

I walked over to Lady, and squatted down beside the small black and white goat. "Hi, Lady." I stroked her softly.

Lady stood still and taut, her whole body ready for action. I didn't know what was wrong with her; Lady was the most temperamental animal I'd ever met.

"What's wrong?" I soothed, setting the pail down and looking into Lady's dark eyes.

Lady glared at me in response, and I stared at her in shock. Since when do animals glare anyways?

Lady settled down again after a couple minutes, so I began the job of milking her. I had just set the pail under her, when she reached a hoof out and kicked me in the gut.

"OW! What was that for?" I glared at Lady as I tried to get my breath back.

Once I had recovered my breath, I sat back up, and set the pail in position again. Lady tried to run away, but I caught her and dragged her back. "Oh no you don't." I warned her in a firm voice.

Before I had so much as touched Lady, she reached out her hoof again, and hit me squarely in the head. I wasn't fast enough to dodge away, so Lady managed to hit me right on the head.

I moaned as the pain exploded in my head. I put a hand up to my head and saw blood. My mouth felt all fuzzy, and I was disoriented. I tried to yell or say anything, but talking was beyond me. The last thing I saw was Peeta walking up the front steps of the house, and Lady throwing the pail at me.

33. Cake Arena, by GlitterAttack

"Ok, Gale, you can do this." Cinna told me confidently. "Remember all the training you've had. You're going to win for sure."

"I know I can win, Cinna." I replied arrogantly as I stepped on the metal tube. "I mean, how hard can it be?"

"That's the spirit." Cinna replied as the metal tube closed up. Cinna waved goodbye to me, and I felt the pedestal rising upwards.

The first thing I registered was the sweet smell of sugar. I looked around me, blinking slowly as the world came into focus.

Everything was made of out of frosting, chocolate, or cake. The arena was basically a huge cake. I gulped when I remembered a conversation that I'd overheard Peeta and Katniss having.

"What if the arena is a giant cake?" Peeta asked Katniss excitedly as he frosted a chocolate cake.

"Peeta, that's impossible!" Katniss giggled.

"No, it's not!" Peeta declared defiantly. "You wait and see, Katniss!"

I looked around me, desperately looking for a weapon. But all I could see were lolliops, gingerbread men, and flower-shaped cookies. The smell of sugar was so overwhelming that I almost gagged on it.

Three… Two… One!

When the gong went off, I scrambled off my pedestal, and half-swam to the Cornucopia, which was actually the cake's centerpiece this year.

I saw a huge blonde boy coming toward me holding a lollipop. He looked so ridiculous covered in cake that I couldn't help but laugh.

"What you going to do with that, Cato?" I sniggered. "Poke me?"

"No, stab you!" Cato replied with an evil laugh. "The stick of the lollipop is shaped like a sword!"

Before I could move an inch, Cato's huge blue lollipop came cannoning towards me, and the end of the stick stuck in my chest. I stared in shock at Cato, and he just laughed.

I screamed in pain as the pain rushed through my body. ""Sugar coated swords." Cato sighed in pleasure. "Best weapon ever."

I couldn't do anything but lie hopelessly in the frosting, and wait for death. "You scream like a girl." Cato snickered.

34. Cato Clones, by GlitterAttack

"Gale, guess what?" Katniss asked excitedly. Her eyes were lit up with barely contained happiness.

"Yeah?" I asked, lounging back on the couch comfortably.

"Peeta's bringing a surprise with him!" Katniss yelled happily. "Let's wait outside for him!"

I groaned as Katniss dragged me off the comfortable coach and outside into the sweltering heat. Katniss ignored my protests, and instead pulled me more insistently when I protested.

"Wait here, Gale, I need to see where Peeta is!" Katniss exclaimed once we'd gotten outside. She ran off in the direction of Peeta's bakery and left me without a word.

I sighed in annoyance as I took a seat on the hard dirt floor. After a few minutes, I saw a long line of big blonde boys marching up to Katniss's house where I sat. They all looked exactly the same, and my eyes narrowed in suspicion.

I knew these boys from somewhere…

The first blonde boy in the row came to stand above me, and he asked, "Is this Gale Hawthorne, Victor of the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games?"

"Yeah, that's me." I replied proudly, puffing my chest out.

"Well, you killed me." He glared at me.

No, I didn't. You're still alive." I pointed out, rolling my eyes in annoyance at this boy.

"Attack!" The boy yelled, and I suddenly remembered who it was. It was Cato, who I'd killed in the finale of the Games. Oops.

"Clone 1!" Cato yelled. "Forward!"

Cato Clone 1 came to stand before me, and one by one, the clones formed a tight circle around me. As the last clone came to stand around me, Clone 23, I gazed up at them in fear.

Where had Katniss gone? I thought desperately.

The Clones suddenly leaped on me like wild dogs, and started hacking at me with swords and knives. I was screaming so loudly that I was sure the whole District could hear me, but no one came to my aid. I heard the laughs and snickers of the clones in my ears, before I blacked out.

Katniss and Peeta came back to the house to find Gale lying dead. "We missed the fun!" Katniss moaned in disappointment.

"No, we didn't." Peeta countered. Sure enough, one of the clones, who had been hiding behind the gate, emerged, and slung Gale over a shoulder.

"Bye, Gale!" Katniss and Peeta yelled in unison as they waved from the porch. The Cato Clone turned around and waved with his free hand before disappearing in the distance.

35. Victory Tour, by GlitterAttack

"Gale, we're already at District 4, come on!" Katniss dragged me off the train by the hand. "There's a party!"

"I'm coming." I muttered. Katniss and Peeta had been invited to a party hosted by Finnick Odair, and I had been dragged along. I didn't want to go to a party, but Katniss didn't understand.

So, thirty minutes into the party, Katniss had locked me in a closet with Annie Cresta to play Seven Minutes of Heaven. I sat on an abandoned crate, as far from Annie as possible. But it was no use, because Annie was screaming so loudly that I couldn't hear myself think. After a small amount of time, my ears were ringing and my head was pounding.

By the time the seven minutes were over, I was so dazed that I could hardly see and I definitely couldn't stand.

Finnick Odair came to stand in the closet with me. "So, who told you to take my girlfriend in closet?" Finnick glared at me, and I felt fear rush through my dazed head at the sight of Finnick's trident.

"She screamed." I slurred stupidly. "We didn't do anything."

Finnick seemed to lose his patience with me. He brought his trident down hard, and I felt blood spill out of my wound uncontrollably. I screamed in pain so loudly that I made Annie's screams seem like mere whispers.

"Finnick, get out!" Katniss proclaimed. "Peeta and I are going in the closet to play Seven Minutes of Heaven now!"

I felt myself being lifted and dragged out of the closet by my armpits. The very last thing I saw was Katniss and Peeta starting to make out as their Seven Minutes started. I was thrown outside Finnick's house, where I lay for several moments as the world spun.

The last thing I heard was the sound of l

21 minutes ago

37. Just a Tracker Jacker, by GlitterAttack

I've been very careful in the woods since Katniss dropped the tracker jacker nest on the Lover Boy and the Careers. Glimmer's twitching; awful death has haunted me for the past week. So, now when I go hunt for my family and Katniss's, I am extra careful to keep watch for the golden wasps.

Today, I decided to set some traps along a trail Katniss and I knew very well. I walked along the path, enjoying the refreshing forest air and the sense of freedom.

My eyes catch a small movement up by the trees. Immediately, my bow is at the ready, and I see a light brown animal run through the trees. It disappears for a moment, but then I catch sight of it standing still on a branch. I take careful aim, and let my arrow fly through the air.

The light brown thing I shot exploded, and a hundred gleams of gold shot out of it. I scream in terror, and begin to run along the path, heading for a large lake that I know is nearby. I run for nearly five minutes, and it seems that I have lost all the tracker jackers. I slow down, deciding to catch my breath before beginning to hunt again.

There is a small buzzing by my ear. I decide it's a bee or a fly, so I ignore it. But the buzzing gets louder and louder, and I see a flash of gold right by my throat. Before I can do anything, the tracker jacker stings me.

I scream in pain, but I try to stay calm. Katiss got stung three times, and she was fine. So if I only get stung once, I'll be fine for sure.

I see Bread Boy and Katniss kissing right in front of me, and I scream and try to tackle Peeta away from her, but my arms aren't cooperating. Bread Boy breaks the kiss long enough to look at me, and snicker.

I try to scream at Lover Boy, but my throat isn't working. I can't even breath, and I slowly feel myself choking. The last thing I see before the world fades is Lover Boy giving Katniss a beautiful, large pearl.

38. Haymitch's Knives, by GlitterAttack

"Gale, can you help me wake Haymitch up?" Katniss asks me. "Today is the start of the Victory Tour, and Haymitch needs to be awake!"

"Fine." I grumble. "I'll help." Under my breath, though, I mutter, "Why can't Bread Boy help?"

Katniss hears me, unfortunately, and whips around to look at me. "Peeta is busy." She says loftily.

"Fine, let's go." I mutter, and follow her to Victor's Village. We enter the dirtiest house on the street, and the stench of liquor overwhelms me the moment I walk in.

"How can he live in this pigsty?" I ask in horror.

Katniss just shrugs, and fills a huge bucket with cold water. I get a sudden idea, and motion for Katniss to wait. I head to Haymitch's liquor stash, and take every bottle I find. Then, I drain them down the sink.

"It will help with the smell." I explain in reply to Katniss's horrified expression.

"You wake him." Karniss says to me.

"Alright." I reply. I walk over to Haymitch, and nudge him awake. He blearily opens one eye, and asks, "Why does it smell so bad?"

"I know." I reply. "But don't worry, I got rid of all the leftover liquor!"

Haymitch has fallen asleep again, but he starts awake at my words. Before I can react, I see a small silver dagger in Haymitch's hand rush to my throat.

I can hear Katniss screaming at Haymitch, and I hear her say, "Oh, well. He doesn't matter. I'm going to go look for Peeta."

39. Torture, by GlitterAttack

"What are you doing?" I snap at the Peacekeeper standing above me.

"You lead the rebellion, and your acts are being considered treason against the Capitol." The Peacekeeper says smoothly. "For which the punishment is torture."

"But I was offered a job in District Two." I protest. "The rebels won the rebellion."

"Katniss Everdeen has ordered that you be tried for treason." The Peacekeeper says emotionlessly. "You killed an innocent nurse named Primrose Everdeen."

Before I can say anything, the Peacekeeper pulls out a needle filled with some strange golden liquid. He puts on a pair of white gloves, and I gulp.

"Tracker jacker poison." He explains in response to my expression.

He gives me the needle in the arm. It doesn't hurt very much, but I can feel the poison rush through me almost instantly.

I see Katniss hugging Prim joyfully, and Peeta giving Katniss a ring with a pearl inlaid in it. I scream, hoping Katniss will hear me, but she is too busy showing Prim her new ring. Before I can wonder if this is a hallucination or real life, I feel myself black out.

37. Just a Tracker Jacker, by GlitterAttack

I've been very careful in the woods since Katniss dropped the tracker jacker nest on the Lover Boy and the Careers. Glimmer's twitching; awful death has haunted me for the past week. So, now when I go hunt for my family and Katniss's, I am extra careful to keep watch for the golden wasps.

Today, I decided to set some traps along a trail Katniss and I knew very well. I walked along the path, enjoying the refreshing forest air and the sense of freedom.

My eyes catch a small movement up by the trees. Immediately, my bow is at the ready, and I see a light brown animal run through the trees. It disappears for a moment, but then I catch sight of it standing still on a branch. I take careful aim, and let my arrow fly through the air.

The light brown thing I shot exploded, and a hundred gleams of gold shot out of it. I scream in terror, and begin to run along the path, heading for a large lake that I know is nearby. I run for nearly five minutes, and it seems that I have lost all the tracker jackers. I slow down, deciding to catch my breath before beginning to hunt again.

There is a small buzzing by my ear. I decide it's a bee or a fly, so I ignore it. But the buzzing gets louder and louder, and I see a flash of gold right by my throat. Before I can do anything, the tracker jacker stings me.

I scream in pain, but I try to stay calm. Katiss got stung three times, and she was fine. So if I only get stung once, I'll be fine for sure.

I see Bread Boy and Katniss kissing right in front of me, and I scream and try to tackle Peeta away from her, but my arms aren't cooperating. Bread Boy breaks the kiss long enough to look at me, and snicker.

I try to scream at Lover Boy, but my throat isn't working. I can't even breath, and I slowly feel myself choking. The last thing I see before the world fades is Lover Boy giving Katniss a beautiful, large pearl.

38. Haymitch's Knives, by GlitterAttack

"Gale, can you help me wake Haymitch up?" Katniss asks me. "Today is the start of the Victory Tour, and Haymitch needs to be awake!"

"Fine." I grumble. "I'll help." Under my breath, though, I mutter, "Why can't Bread Boy help?"

Katniss hears me, unfortunately, and whips around to look at me. "Peeta is busy." She says loftily.

"Fine, let's go." I mutter, and follow her to Victor's Village. We enter the dirtiest house on the street, and the stench of liquor overwhelms me the moment I walk in.

"How can he live in this pigsty?" I ask in horror.

Katniss just shrugs, and fills a huge bucket with cold water. I get a sudden idea, and motion for Katniss to wait. I head to Haymitch's liquor stash, and take every bottle I find. Then, I drain them down the sink.

"It will help with the smell." I explain in reply to Katniss's horrified expression.

"You wake him." Karniss says to me.

"Alright." I reply. I walk over to Haymitch, and nudge him awake. He blearily opens one eye, and asks, "Why does it smell so bad?"

"I know." I reply. "But don't worry, I got rid of all the leftover liquor!"

Haymitch has fallen asleep again, but he starts awake at my words. Before I can react, I see a small silver dagger in Haymitch's hand rush to my throat.

I can hear Katniss screaming at Haymitch, and I hear her say, "Oh, well. He doesn't matter. I'm going to go look for Peeta."

39. Torture, by GlitterAttack

"What are you doing?" I snap at the Peacekeeper standing above me.

"You lead the rebellion, and your acts are being considered treason against the Capitol." The Peacekeeper says smoothly. "For which the punishment is torture."

"But I was offered a job in District Two." I protest. "The rebels won the rebellion."

"Katniss Everdeen has ordered that you be tried for treason." The Peacekeeper says emotionlessly. "You killed an innocent nurse named Primrose Everdeen."

Before I can say anything, the Peacekeeper pulls out a needle filled with some strange golden liquid. He puts on a pair of white gloves, and I gulp.

"Tracker jacker poison." He explains in response to my expression.

He gives me the needle in the arm. It doesn't hurt very much, but I can feel the poison rush through me almost instantly.

I see Katniss hugging Prim joyfully, and Peeta giving Katniss a ring with a pearl inlaid in it. I scream, hoping Katniss will hear me, but she is too busy showing Prim her new ring. Before I can wonder if this is a hallucination or real life, I feel myself black out.

Meanwhile, Katniss asks, "How are you still alive, Prim?"

"Gale never killed me." She explained. "I got away just in time."

"I had him killed." Katniss said.

Just then, Peeta enters the room. "Katniss, Gale died." Peeta announces.

"Oh well." Katniss sighs. "Too bad."

40. Llamas, by GlitterAttack

I stomp down the dusty road, fuming with anger. Prim skips along a couple paces behind me, talking about how great Peeta and Katniss's wedding was.

"Prim, shut up!" I roar. "No one cares about Bread Boy's wedding!"

"You're just jealous!" Prim huffs angrily.

"I am NOT!" I scream. I begin to walk faster, hoping I can leave Prim behind.

"Yes you are!" Prim sniffs. "You're just angry because Katniss liked Peeta's muffins and not yours!"

I had taken muffins for Katniss last week, and she had thrown them away, telling me they tasted horrible. Then, she grabbed one of Peeta's muffins off the table, and ate it right in front of my eyes. I had walked out after throwing every single one of Peeta's muffins away.

So, yes, I was jealous, but there was no way I was telling that to Prim.

To my great relief, Prim suddenly gasps, and screechs, "I have to go! Peeta promised to make me sugar cookies today!"

"Finally. " I sigh in relief. "Peace and quiet."

I continue walking along the path and head for the woods. Suddenly, I hear hooves along the path. I stop for a moment, and look at the strange animal running towards me. From what I've seen in books, it's called a llama. I've never seen one in real life, but I recall reading that they are friendly.

I stand my ground, and hold my hand out for the llama. "Here, girl." I murmur softly.

The llama doesn't slow down when she reaches me, and before I can move out of her way, she runs me down and prances around me, making sure I can't get up.

In the distance, I see a whole huge herd of llamas running at me. They stomp on me until I can't feel my hands or legs.

Just before I lose consciousness, I remember that I read camels were friendly, and llamas were not.

To this day, there are never any llamas in District 12.

20 minutes ago


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Please enjoy our new version of 99 Deaths of Gale! Review please and favorite

AN: Please enjoy our new version of 99 Deaths of Gale! Review please and favorite/follow! BTW this is just one of my chapters!

Gale POV

I was laying in bed late at night. I had woken up because of a nightmare about me going into the hunger games. I layed in bed thinking about my nightmare. Suddenly i hear sounds that seem similar to claw scratching. It sounded near too. Probably just Buttercup outside scratching a tree. I ignore the sound but it starts getting louder. It sounds like its coming from under my bed. I ignore the sound again. I lay in bed until i cant stand the sound anymore and look under my bed. Darkness is all i see. Suddenly something jumps out from my bed. I scream and jump on the bed. A black huge cat comes crawling agonizingly slow towards me. I jump and go to the wall away from the mutt screaming "Get Back!". Finally it makes a move and jumps up at me. An agonizing pain overcomes me first on my chest then starts spreading towards my legs and arms." Oh gosh! Fuck!" I scream as the mutt rips my bloody limbs apart. After a few hours of torture, the mutt jumps out the window and Gale dies.

An: Yea i Know, its plain and simple but it will get better!

~EverlarkForever901

/follow! BTW this is just one of my chapters!

Gale POV

I was laying in bed late at night. I had woken up because of a nightmare about me going into the hunger games. I layed in bed thinking about my nightmare. Suddenly i hear sounds that seem similar to claw scratching. It sounded near too. Probably just Buttercup outside scratching a tree. I ignore the sound but it starts getting louder. It sounds like its coming from under my bed. I ignore the sound again. I lay in bed until i cant stand the sound anymore and look under my bed. Darkness is all i see. Suddenly something jumps out from my bed. I scream and jump on the bed. A black huge cat comes crawling agonizingly slow towards me. I jump and go to the wall away from the mutt screaming "Get Back!". Finally it makes a move and jumps up at me. An agonizing pain overcomes me first on my chest then starts spreading towards my legs and arms." Oh gosh! Fuck!" I scream as the mutt rips my bloody limbs apart. After a few hours of torture, the mutt jumps out the window and Gale dies.

An: Yea i Know, its plain and simple but it will get better!  
~EverlarkForever901


End file.
